Going Home
by srp2017
Summary: A sequel to my 'Home' series. All the kids are home for Christmas, but a serious illness threatens to rob the Slattery family of their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A sequel to my "Home" series. I wasn't sure about picking this back up, but this has been on my mind a lot. This will be about four years in the future from the last home in this series.**

**Going Home **

Chapter 1

Mike smiled at his family. They were all home for Christmas, something that was becoming rare. The older kids were on the go constantly. Sailor was between deployments, Hannah had been on a concert tour of American cities, Emma was close to the end of her training as an architect. She was accepting a position in Chicago. Tommy was fourteen and going through all the typical stuff a fourteen-year-old boy went through. Faith and Nathan were twelve and Alex was eight. The younger kids kept Mike and Mallory young and the older kids aged them.

Through counseling, Mike and Mallory had worked on their marriage and were doing better than ever. They went on date nights every two weeks, and every six months, took two nights away. Sometimes, it was only a local hotel, but it was away. Of course, since Emma was moving away, it might not happen as frequently. For the time being, it was nice to have them all at home.

They had done all their usual Christmas traditions; going to church, eating their fill, opening presents and the handwritten notes that Mike still wrote to his kids and wife every year. They were currently sleeping off the huge Christmas dinner that Mallory and the girls had prepared. Mike was in his recliner and Tommy was next to him on the couch.

"Dad, later; can you look at something for me? I have a weird lump on my armpit. I know that is usually Mom's area, but I don't want her to freak out. It may not be anything." Tommy asked Mike quietly. Mike immediately got worried.

"Does it hurt?" Mike asked.

"A little. Sometimes my hand goes a bit numb too." Tommy answered.

"I'll look at it a bit later, and we'll get you an appointment with your doctor. I am telling Mom about this though. I won't hide it from her." Mike told him firmly.

"I know, I just didn't want to worry her." Tommy said.

"It will, but we'll get you to the doctor. It is probably nothing." Mike announced, even though his gut was telling him something was off. Tommy was as healthy as a horse, athletic and was growing like a weed. Surely, nothing was wrong. There would be other symptoms.

That night, after his shower; Mike found Tommy in his bedroom. After examining the lump, Mike become even more worried. He downplayed it for Tommy's benefit but was almost sick. The other kids had already gone to bed, and Mallory was reading in their bedroom when Mike walked in.

"What's your day look like tomorrow?" Mike asked as he took his clothes off and put on a pair of pajama pants. He climbed into bed next to her and took his watch and ring off, putting it in the dish that Lucas had made him years before.

"Packed. I start at seven thirty, and my last appointment is at four. I will barely have time for lunch." Mallory said.

"I'll take care of it, but I need to take Tommy to the doctor. He showed me a lump under his arm tonight. It's causing some numbness and tingling in his hand. Any ideas?" Mike asked.

"It definitely needs to be checked. Could be just a fatty tumor, but it sounds like there might be a nerve being impeded. Would explain the numbness. I really wish I could go with you all but try for the earliest appointment and let me know." Mallory said.

"Yes, ma'am. I think it's causing him a lot of discomfort, but Tommy hates complaining." Mike said.

"I'm kind of shocked he went to you with it." Mallory remarked.

"He's at a weird age. I asked him if there were any other lumps anywhere else. He said no, but I think he was lying." Mike said.

"Take him to a male doctor. That might help. There is one in the practice with their regular pediatrician." Mallory said.

"Yes, ma'am. You think its just a fatty tumor, though?" Mike asked.

"I think that's the better possibility. I know you worry about the kids but try not to worry too much. There's about a ninety-five percent chance this is just a fatty tumor, or he's strained something in his sports. Don't go to the worst-case scenario." Mallory said. She had a point; Mike was overly protective of his kids. She was too, but not like him.

"I'll try. You'd better get to sleep. At least the girls will be home tomorrow. I'll call first thing and get him in somewhere." Mike agreed before giving Mallory a kiss and getting comfortable in the bed. Mallory put her book on the nightstand and shut her light off before settling her head on Mike's chest.

"I love you." Mallory said before giving Mike a kiss.

"I love you too." Mike said. Mallory was sound asleep in no time, but Mike was too worried about Tommy. He was always so worried about Hannah's health, had he missed something with Tommy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Home**

Chapter 2

Thankfully, Mike was able to get an appointment for Tommy that morning with a pediatrician that he had seen before. The nurse had Tommy change into a hospital gown and escorted them into a room, where she took blood samples and measured the lump.

"Are there any other lumps? If so, I need to mark them." The nurse asked. Mike noticed Tommy look at his feet.

"Son? Tell her." Mike ordered.

"There's another one…here?" Tommy said, pointing to his groin. Mike and the nurse exchanged a look and the nurse had Tommy lay down on the exam table. Sure enough, there was a golf ball sized lump on his groin. The nurse took a picture, marked it and measured it. She didn't say much else before leaving the room. Tommy had sat back up and Mike squeezed his arm.

"I told Mom last night. She thinks it's a fatty tumor." Mike said, even though he was doubting it.

"That sounds bad." Tommy said.

"She didn't act too worried." Mike said as he picked at his hand. He had been through hell with all of Hannah's health scares, but this was different. Before he could think too much, the doctor knocked and walked in.

"Hi; I'm Doctor Johnson. Mike and Tommy Slattery, I presume?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, this is Tommy. I'm Mike." Mike answered as he stood up.

"Alright. Nice to meet you both. Tommy, lets see your arm first. We'll work our way down." Doctor Johnson said.

An hour later, Mike was even more worried. There was another lump behind Tommy's left ear, and a spot behind his knee. Dr. Johnson took a needle aspiration and told Mike that the results would be back in a few days. From there, they would make the next steps. Tommy had also told the doctor that he had been having minor nosebleeds for months and had had a few fevers. Mike hadn't noticed either symptom.

Dr. Johnson did tell them that it could be an infection that was affecting Tommy's lymph nodes. That seemed like the best-case scenario and Tommy was given a prescription for antibiotics in case it was an infection. Mike had been texting with Mallory the entire time and she was fully aware. Dr. Johnson would call her with the results. Mike suggested taking Tommy out for lunch, but Tommy asked to go home. Within just a few minutes, he was asleep on the couch. Mike leaned down next to him and tucked the blanket around his chest. Hannah approached him and patted his shoulder.

"Mom texted, worried about you. Said the appointment was rough." Hannah said.

"There's lots of 'could be's' but no definitive answers. The doctor put a rush on the biopsy. We should know, late tonight or tomorrow." Mike explained as he stood up.

"I'm sure its just an infection." Hannah told him.

"I hope. I just have a bad feeling about this. I can't explain it. And I've been so blind. I should have noticed him having nosebleeds and fevers, favoring that arm." Mike commented. He had walked into the kitchen with Hannah at his heels.

"Dad, he didn't tell you." Hannah said.

"I should have noticed it. He's my kid and I should have seen that something is wrong." Mike said.

"And Mom feels the same. Dad; stop beating yourself up. Whatever this is, Tommy is going to need you to be at the top of your game, like you always have been with me. Promise me that you will do that for him?" Hannah said. She had pulled Mike into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"I will. I am just so worried about him. After Lucas… I don't know what I would do if another of my kids become ill. Its been bad enough with you." Mike admitted.

"And we've gotten through all of it. I have no doubt that we can get through this too. But, lets find out what it is. It maybe a simple infection and nothing more." Hannah said.

"And if it isn't just an infection?" Mike said.

"We will get through it. Tommy is a good kid and he is tough. Just be there. Just like you've been there for me. I could always count on you and Mallory, and I know how hard it is, but you always muster up the strength. You'll be no different with Tommy. I have no doubts." Hannah said.

"Thank you, honey. I love you. I have a ton to do, but I think I'm going to go in with Tommy, while he's sleeping at least. I promised Mallory I would keep an eye on him. She's really tore up that she can't be here." Mike said.

"I know. You go on. I'll put dinner in the oven. The kids are upstairs playing. Emma and Sailor will be back soon too. Just relax." Hannah said before pushing him into the living room. Mike took the hint and sat down in his recliner where he could watch Tommy closely and worry himself sick, waiting on a phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Home**

Chapter 3

At seven o'clock that night, Mallory's cellphone rang. It was Dr. Johnson. She and Mike walked into Mike's home office and shut the door before the conversation started. Tommy was sleeping on the couch and the other kids were otherwise occupied. Mallory put Dr. Johnson on the speakerphone, and he began talking.

"Normally, I would call you into the office to explain all this to you, but I believe time is of the essence. Tommy is a very sick young man. Its non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. I am referring you to a pediatric oncologist. I don't know how advanced it is, but when I spoke with her, she said that sometimes it doesn't present itself until its almost too late to fight. Your appointment is the day after tomorrow. I am really sorry to tell you like this, but I didn't want to wait until the morning." Dr. Johnson explained.

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson. Who is the oncologist?" Mallory asked. Dr. Johnson already knew that Mallory was an endocrinologist and rheumatologist.

"Dr. Cassandra Meyer. She is very good and very personable." Dr. Johnson explained.

"I know of her. I don't doubt this, but could you email me the test results?" Mallory asked.

"Finger is on the button as we speak. It'll be in your inbox." Dr. Johnson said.

"Thank you. Now, we just have to figure out how to tell him." Mallory said.

", he knows. Maybe not the extent or the phrasing, but he knows he is sick. Just be patient with him when he asks questions." Dr. Johnson said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mallory answered. Mike had sat down in one of the chairs and she sat down next to him and grasped his hand.

"My email includes information on the appointment. Time and address. I really wish I could have told you it was only an infection." Dr. Johnson said before hanging up.

Mallory spent the next few moments reading through the test results on her phone and finally, she looked over at Mike. She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"I don't disagree with Dr. Johnson, but the results make me wonder how bad it is. He has it. No doubt, but I'm not certain how advanced it is." Mallory explained.

"So, do we wait to tell him? Or just tell him that he is being referred into a specialist." Mike asked.

"I think we should tell him. He's a smart kid and as soon as we walk into an oncologist's office, he'll know." Mallory said.

"You are so composed. How?" Mike asked.

"Professionalism. I want to talk to the oncologist before I get too worried. Mike, don't get me wrong, I am very concerned, but I am cautious enough to wait. He's my baby too, and I've lost a child too. Two of them in fact. Its okay for our emotions to be overwhelming, but that has to be in private. Just you and me can know. Right now, Tommy can only see hope and strength from us. He'll draw from it." Mallory said.

"I am just beating myself up for not seeing it. Have I been so blind?" Mike said as they both stood up. Mallory wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"No, Mike. Don't do this to yourself. No one could fault you in your care of the kids. I'm a doctor and I didn't see it. Granted, I've not always been the world's greatest mom, but as a doctor, I should have seen the signs. I would say, this is more to do with him not telling us. That is something we will have to address." Mallory said.

"I agree with that. And you are a great mom." Mike said.

"I haven't always been but thank you. You are a phenomenal dad. It was you that he went to with it, wasn't it? That took trust." Mallory said.

"He didn't want to worry you. He loves you." Mike said.

"He's a good kid, but his favorite person is definitely his dad. He adores you. He is going to need us both to be strong for him. Now, lets go talk to him." Mallory said.

"This is going to be hard." Mike said.

"Well, we do hard well. We will get through this." Mallory said before they walked into the living area. Tommy was sitting up on the couch, looking at the TV with little interest. Mike and Mallory sat down on either side of him and exchanged a look.

"My test results are in, aren't they?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid so. Son, have you ever heard of something called Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma?" Mallory asked.

"No." Tommy answered.

"In short, it is a disease that affects a person's lymph nodes, which are all over the body. It is a bit hard to explain, but Non-Hodgkin's is a form of cancer. You have an appointment with an oncologist…a doctor that treats cancer, the day after tomorrow. We don't know advanced all this is. I've reviewed your test results. I agree with Dr. Johnson, but I do want to wait to talk to the oncologist before we get too worried. Do you have any questions?" Mallory asked.

"Is this why I've been so tired? And all the lumps and nosebleeds?" Tommy asked.

"Those are some of the symptoms, yes." Mallory said.

"Alright." Tommy said.

"Son; are you okay?" Mike asked. It was a stupid question, but he had to ask it.

"I'm just tired. Can I go to bed? I know its early." Tommy asked.

"Yes, go ahead. Tommy, please know; Dad and I love you very much. We will get you through this." Mallory said.

"I love you guys too. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I guess I just thought it was normal." Tommy said as he stood up.

"Its alright, son." Mike replied before both he and Mallory stood up. They both gave Tommy a hug before he went upstairs. Once they heard his bedroom door close, they collapsed into each other's arms, both sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Home**

Chapter 4

"It isn't too late to start fighting, but it is going to be hard. There will be chemo, radiation, immunotherapy, and possibly plasmapheresis. We can also check and see about a Stem Cell transplant. It is going to get a lot worse before it gets better." Dr. Meyer explained.

"When do you want to start?" Mallory asked.

"As soon as possible. I know that Tommy is out of school at the moment, but it would be advantageous if he didn't return when school started back. His immune system will be very poor. You can certainly do home-schooling but being around a lot of germs is not a good idea." Dr. Meyer explained. Mike noticed Tommy fidgeting and made a decision. There was a restaurant close by.

"Hey, how about I take Tommy next door? Mallory can explain all this stuff to us later." Mike suggested and Mallory gave him a nod.

"Perfect. Tommy, don't get too discouraged. I know it all sounds bad, but this was caught early enough." Dr. Meyer said as she rubbed Tommy's shoulder as he stood up.

"Thanks, Doc." Mike said before stepping out of the exam room. Mike paid the co-pay and he and Tommy walked to the restaurant next door. They were seated quickly and ordered their food. Mike and Tommy both ordered burgers and fries and Mike ordered a soup, sandwich and salad for Mallory.

"How are we going to do this? Me out of school and going to appointments." Tommy asked.

"Well, I will probably be taking you to most of your appointments. Your mom will when she can too. As far as no school, we'll call them and explain. They may have tutors that can come to the house." Mike explained.

"I'm going to miss spring ball season too?" Tommy asked.

"Probably." Mike said. He could understand Tommy being bummed about that, but a missed ball season was worth Tommy's life.

"That'll suck!" Tommy said.

"Son, I know it isn't what you want but Mom and I really hope you'll fight this. We will be with you every step of the way, but we need you to fight this. The ball season is important to you and we understand that, but you are far more important to us." Mike explained.

"I know, Dad. I just don't understand why me." Tommy said.

"I don't know. I wish I did. Its certainly not fair, but we can't concentrate on that now. We can only concentrate on getting you well." Mike said. Mallory walked through the front door and Mike waved at her. She made her way to them and sat down next to Mike.

"It starts Monday. You'll have a chemo port put in. I have some prescriptions to pick up as well. Basically, they have to kill your immune system, so it doesn't attack the good cells and allows your body to attack the cancer cells." Mallory explained as their food arrived.

"Will it hurt?" Tommy asked.

"Son, it will all hurt. The port, the chemo and radiation will make you sick and very weak." Mallory said.

"Oh." Tommy said simply as he took a bite out of his burger.

"You'll have chemo for six weeks, three times a week and they will reassess. At that point, we will see about the radiation. Doctor Meyer doesn't want to do the two at the same time, but if it doesn't appear to work, they'll have to. You'll have a certain diet you must follow as well. It'll help with immunotherapy." Mallory explained.

"And until Monday, you'll have all of your favorite meals and things to eat." Mike said. He did most of the cooking through the week due to Mallory's work schedule. He wanted Tommy to enjoy something before he couldn't hold anything down.

"Can I have fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn casserole, cranberries, rolls and an apple pie?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Mallory said.

"Good. Do the other kids know?" Tommy asked.

"The older girls know. We'll have to talk to the younger kids, but we will keep it general." Mike answered.

"Oh." Tommy said simply.

"What's on your mind?" Mallory asked before taking a bite of her food.

"Its…I hope that things don't change a lot for them. I don't want you guys to spend all your time caring for me and neglect them." Tommy said. Mike and Mallory exchanged a look. It was something they had struggled with during all of Hannah's health scares.

"We will manage. Just as we have with Hannah's health issues." Mike promised.

"But once Sailor deploys, Emma moves to Chicago and Hannah goes back on tour, how? You won't have any help." Tommy continued.

"We will figure that all out, son. Don't worry." Mallory said. It did present an issue for them, but they both felt that Tommy's care had to outweigh everything.

"Okay." Tommy said simply. Mike and Mallory exchanged another look, but concentrated back on their food, even though none of them really had an appetite. The food tasted like sand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Home**

Chapter 5

Monday was the first of many hard days. The chemo port was put in, just under Tommy's shoulder blade, and the first round of chemo was administered. Mike, Mallory and Tommy barely made it home before Tommy started getting sick. Thankfully, the older girls were still home and took care of the younger kids while Mike and Mallory tended to Tommy.

About seven, Mike walked downstairs to get a food tray for Mallory. He wasn't hungry and Tommy had refused anything. The kids were playing downstairs, but the girls were gathered around the kitchen island.

"Ah, Dad. How's Tommy?" Hannah asked.

"Sick. Mom is a little hungry. Do you have a plate made up for her?" Mike asked.

"Yes. Here. We've got one for you and Tommy too." Emma said.

"I've lost my appetite and Tommy is scared food will make him throw up more. Save mine for later in case I get hungry later, though. Did the kids behave themselves?" Mike asked as he heated Mallory's plate up in the microwave.

"Yes. They were fine. Dad…we've been talking a little…and…" Sailor started but the microwave beeped, and Mike took the plate up.

"Girls. I really want to get this up to Mom." Mike said.

"Its just that we aren't going anywhere. I also had a job offer for here in St. Louis and so, I will move back in. You will need help with the younger kids, and I don't really want to go to Chicago now." Emma said.

"And I have accepted a position teaching violin to inner-city kids. Its on a grant so its only for a year, but at the end, surely things will be better." Hannah said.

"I talked to my CO. I am taking a land position here in St. Louis. I will have to live on base, but I will be close, and he understands that there is a family situation going on." Sailor explained.

"Okay; thank you all, but Mom and I didn't ask you to do this. We would have managed." Mike argued. It honestly aggravated him. He had managed a sick daughter for years, in addition to having other kids. Was this their way of communicating that he had done a poor job?

"But you can manage a lot easier now." Emma said.

"I wish you all had asked before you all did it though." Mike said before carrying the food tray upstairs. He knew he should be grateful that his daughters cared enough to put the brakes on their dreams and plans to care for his younger kids, but it stung. He and Mallory were capable parents. They didn't need help. Mallory was sitting on the end of Tommy's bed and smiled at Mike.

"Kids okay? He's been asleep a few minutes now." Mallory asked.

"The littles were downstairs but the bigs are scheming." Mike said.

"Huh?" Mallory said as she fixed her plate. Mike sat down in the desk chair and groaned. They were going to have to get some better furnishings for Tommy's room.

"Sailor is taking a land position; Emma is moving home and accepted a job here in St. Louis and Hannah is going to be teaching city kids violin. They want to help us with the littles." Mike explained.

"Oh, how kind! That's sweet." Mallory said.

"That is not what I was thinking." Mike responded.

"What were you thinking?" Mallory asked.

"I was thinking you and I had juggled a sick kid and other kids for years. We don't need their help." Mike said.

"I wouldn't say that to them if I was you. Mike, this is the tip of the iceberg. It will get harder. Neither of us have even spoken to the younger kids today. The kids are lucky that they have three older sisters willing to make these sacrifices for them, and we also need to be grateful." Mallory said.

"I can't imagine that it will be harder than all the hospital stays with Hannah." Mike remarked.

"It will be because there will be times that we have to be in the same house as them but separated. If one of the kids have a minor cold, you and I won't be able to be around them, so we don't pass it to Tommy. You already feel like you neglect them due to Hannah's health problems. This will amplify that. Mike, you are an amazing dad and you have done an amazing job with the kids. This proves just how good-hearted they are." Mallory said.

"But…" Mike started but Mallory gave him 'the look.'

"But nothing. We can both agree that Tommy is going to need us both. For the major stuff, I'll be there, and I will take care of him when I can, but a lot of this will lie on your shoulders due to my job. I can't just take another sabbatical, as badly as I would like to. You will be doing all the running. Having the girls here will be a blessing." Mallory said.

"I don't want you to be upset because you have to work." Mike commented.

"I'm his mother. I will feel badly about it, but I know that you will be there with him. Now, stop overthinking it. When May was sick, I only wished I had older sisters to look after me so my parents could care for her. We are lucky." Mallory said.

"Sorry." Mike said meekly.

"Don't be sorry, just be grateful. Mike, I've lived this hell before. Childhood cancer is a nightmare. May's leukemia was different than Non-Hodgkin's, but the reaction and some of the treatment is the same. It will get a lot worse before it gets better. We will need help and I don't want to upset the girls right now." Mallory said and Mike nodded. The rest of the night, they didn't say much. Mike and Mallory were both able to step out to give the younger kids goodnight hugs and kisses before Tommy woke up and promptly got sick again. It was going to be another sleepless night for all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Home**

Chapter 6

On Tuesday and Thursdays, a tutor came from school to keep Tommy caught up, but Tommy had little energy. When he wasn't vomiting, he was in pain. For Mike, it was hard to watch, and his care was all-encompassing. He had barely had time to notice his other kids.

Mike was still upset that his daughters had put their lives on hold so that he and Mallory could care for Tommy. He was afraid it would cause damage to their careers. Emma and Hannah had both moved back in, and Sailor was there during all of her off time. They were a great help with the younger kids until Mallory got home. She alternated between taking care of Tommy and spending time with the younger kids. She balanced things very well, but Mike couldn't. Two weeks after the chemo started, as Mike and Mallory got ready for bed on a Friday night, they were discussing the other kids.

"Mike, I think you need to spend some time with the other kids. They are missing you a lot." Mallory remarked. They climbed into bed and Mike took his watch and wedding ring off and put it on the dish on his nightstand.

"They will just have to understand that right now Tommy is a priority. I'll spend time with them when this is all over." Mike said.

"They have to be a priority too." Mallory argued.

"Mallory; I can't do everything and right now, the kids just have to understand that their brother is sick and needs my total attention." Mike said as he stood up in anger.

"Tommy would be the first to tell you that you need to spend time with the younger kids too. Hannah, Emma and Sailor understand this, but Nathan, Faith and Alex do not. What happens if Tommy doesn't make it through this? Have you thought about that?" Mallory asked as she pulled him back into a sitting position on the bed.

"I would prefer not to." Mike answered.

"Mike, I love you but sometimes, you are an asshole. I will stay home with Tommy, and I will have the older girl's help. In the morning, you'll take Faith to her art class and to breakfast. You'll take Nathan to lunch and then his basketball game, and you'll take Alex to supper and a movie. Tommy will be fine." Mallory said.

"And if I say no?" Mike asked.

"It would be in your better interest not to. Mike, it isn't asking for much. You can check on Tommy while you are picking up one kid and dropping off the next. The movie starts at six, so you'll be home by eight-thirty. And the older girls want us to take some time out, so Sunday afternoon I made us a reservation at your favorite steak place." Mallory said.

"You just got done telling me I'm an asshole." Mike argued.

"I said it in love. Don't you know, when you preface any argument with an 'I love you,' it makes it better." Mallory teased. She leaned over and gave Mike a kiss. Mike didn't know what got into him, but the kiss quickly become passionate and in no time, they were making love, something else he hadn't had time for since Tommy had been diagnosed. Afterwards, Mallory was laying with her head on his chest, catching her breath.

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Mike told her.

"I'm not sorry that you did. It felt good. Really good. For a half hour, we didn't worry about Tommy, or the other kids, or the bills this is causing, or anything. Mike; if we fixate on only Tommy, we will drive ourselves nuts in no time at all. If this means doing this every night, then so be it. Do you feel better?" Mallory asked.

"Yeah, I do." Mike admitted.

"There you have it." Mallory commented as she gave him another kiss.

"I am in my fifties now. I think we are way past the every night thing now." Mike teased. He and Mallory enjoyed a very passionate and very loving marriage. Ever since they got through their issues four years before, they were much more open with one another and despite getting older, were still very intimate.

"Are you sure about that?" Mallory teased back.

"I would be exhausted. In a good way, of course, but exhausted." Mike commented as he turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Mallory.

"My point is, while Tommy's care is very important to us, we do have six other kids who need us to still be their parents. My parents made the mistake of only worrying about May, and once she died, they had nothing left of themselves and it killed them. And it killed our family. I cannot allow that to happen again. I am less than thrilled that I can't be here for everything and that I have entrust the girls to care for my younger kids, but the one thing I can do is keep you going. If it is attitude adjustments and sex every night, then so be it. It's not like I don't enjoy it." Mallory said.

"The attitude adjustments or the sex?" Mike asked.

"Mmm. Wouldn't you like to know?" Mallory teased before giving him a long kiss.

"I love you." Mike answered.

"I love you too, but I am still not telling you. Goodnight." Mallory said. She had slipped her pajamas back on and threw Mike's boxers and pajama pants back to him. He quickly dressed and they both settled in to go to sleep. Mike made a point in holding Mallory as she drifted off to sleep. What shocked him was how easily he fell asleep. He'd had trouble since Tommy had started chemo and refused to take any sleep-aids.


	7. Chapter 7

**Going Home**

Chapter 7

True to her word, Mallory kept Mike focused in. Sometimes it was attitude adjustments, sometimes it was massages to relax him, and sometimes it was just venting. They were both struggling. They had both lost a child and were both terrified.

Tommy was doing his best to be brave and tough. He was terribly ill. Mike had already shaved his head and there were times Mike could tell he was fighting back tears. He was also constantly chilled and had frequent nosebleeds. One day, three weeks into his treatments, Mike tucked a blanket around Tommy. He was on the couch since the younger kids were at school and the older girls were at their jobs.

"I still feel cold." Tommy commented. Mike grabbed another blanket and put it over him. It was early spring and thankfully, none of the other kids had complained about the house being almost eighty degrees.

"Is that better?" Mike asked.

"For now. Thanks, Dad. I'm so tired." Tommy said. He'd had chemo that morning, and initially would be hit with a wave of exhaustion and then another wave of nausea.

"Just go to sleep, son. Your puke bowl is right here, and I'll stay close." Mike said as he indicated the bowl and rubbed Tommy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad. Maybe I won't get sick today." Tommy said.

"We can hope so. Just sleep, son." Mike ordered. He sat down in his recliner and picked his book up.

The book didn't hold Mike's interest at all, and he spent the afternoon studying Tommy's features. He looked mostly like Mallory, with her coloring. When he had been a baby, Mike had been worried he would resemble Lucas, but he didn't. If any of the kids resembled him, it was Nathan; not that Mike had ever minded.

Miraculously, Tommy didn't get sick and even ate his home-made chicken noodle soup; and held it down. Both Mike and Mallory were waiting for him to get sick, but it didn't happen. For them, it was a nice evening, watching a movie with all the kids, sharing popcorn and sodas.

Even through the night, Tommy didn't get sick. It gave Mike some much needed rest, since normally when Tommy was sick; he got up with him due to Mallory working. It made for a nice night, curled around Mallory.

The next morning, a Saturday, Mike took Nathan and Alex to a baseball game and then took Faith to an art display at the museum. They met Emma and then had dinner with her. Mike had been exchanging texts with Mallory all day, and Tommy was still doing well. He was tired but hadn't gotten sick.

Mike got home that night and was shocked to see Tommy outside with the younger kids, kicking a soccer ball around. It was warm enough out and Tommy was laughing and smiling. He sat down next to Mallory on the porch swing and watched in amazement.

"What is this?" Mike asked.

"A lull. The eye of the storm. I don't know. I spoke with his oncologist. Apparently, this isn't so shocking. But when its over, the bad really starts. He'll just have a few good days." Mallory explained.

"So, we need to give him a few good days and brace?" Mike asked.

"Pretty much. He did tell me this morning that while he feels good, he wants us to spend some time with all the other kids. He doesn't want them sacrificing their relationships with us on his behalf." Mallory explained.

"We're trying though." Mike said.

"We are. He knows that. Tommy is a good kid. We are lucky with him. Of all the kids to get sick; its good that its him. The others might not handle it so well." Mallory commented.

"I hope to never find out. Between Hannah and this, I am done with sick kids." Mike said. He had always taken Hannah's health issues as a personal failure.

"I know, Mike. You are a great dad. Never think differently. You've been dealt a bad hand, but you've made the most of it. Your kids adore you and it is you they look at for support and love because they've always found it with you. And I promise, if this doesn't work out, as hard as it would be it would be the kids that would carry us through it." Mallory said before giving him a kiss. They spent the rest of the evening watching and playing with the kids.


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Home**

Chapter 8

When the lull was over, it brought the worst of the disease on. Tommy vomited everything he ate and drank, had so many nosebleeds that Mallory had to buy all new towels because all their others were soaked through with blood, and had to keep the heat turned to almost eighty degrees day and night. He also took to sleeping on Mike and Mallory's bedroom floor, next to a five-gallon bucket for him to vomit in.

What made things particularly bad was that both Faith and Alex developed bad colds. Thankfully, Hannah's lease wasn't up, and she had kept her apartment until it was. She took the younger kids with her so that Tommy was not exposed to the cold. It made both Mike and Mallory feel horrible, especially when Alex called home, crying because he missed them. He had never been away from them when he was ill.

Mallory still had to work, leaving Mike to care for Tommy, due to the mounting bills. Mike's insurance covered about seventy-five percent of the medical bills. He realized there were people in worst circumstances and would never deny anything to Tommy, but it still made it hard. It wasn't like there was a place like St. Jude's anymore, since the Red Flu. Mallory was their money person, and she was looking for a way to finance everything. One night, she can home from work and gestured at Mike to follow her to the kitchen where they could still see Tommy sleeping on the couch.

"I think I've figured it out. I can sell my partnership in the practice. I would still have a job there but would be able to liquidate. It would avoid us taking a mortgage out on the house. Al said he would buy it temporarily and we could figure something out once everything was over. I don't know what else to do." Mallory said. Al was her partner, mentor and something of a father-figure.

"I hate that idea. How much would it bring? You've worked so hard for that practice." Mike asked.

"I would make just shy of half-a-million. It has appreciated a lot since we started it. We wouldn't get anywhere near that for the house. I would still have a job, have my same patients and everything and Al is refusing for me to sell ten percent, so I still have a vote in all decisions. Mike, its not a perfect answer, but if we want to be able to give Tommy the care he deserves and our other kids the time they deserve, it is all I can think of." Mallory answered.

"Its…I shouldn't even bring it up." Mike said as he fiddled with a coffee cup.

"Say it, Mike." Mallory said.

"Its…since…four years ago, I have fought to not feel emasculated. You are out working every day, and I am at home, doing laundry, cooking and taking care of the kids. I love my kids and I love you, but now I can't even make sure my son has the medical stuff he needs. I also can't take care of my other kids because I can't have him exposed to what they have." Mike answered. He was afraid of making Mallory mad, and he hated bringing her affair up, but he also didn't want to bottle everything.

"Mike, you served your community and country for over twenty years. You have been tortured, stabbed, shot, and beaten. You've missed time out with your kids. You have sacrificed so much. I know you have felt emasculated since my affair was brought to light, but that was never anything you did. That was all me. I made that choice. It had nothing at all to do with you being at home with our kids. As far as me selling my part of the practice, maybe it is time I made a sacrifice. You sacrificed your career to stay home with the kids, so I could be the doctor I am. Mike, we all love you. We are all proud of you. Tommy loves you. You are our hero. Please, Mike; don't feel like this. This is something I can do, so we don't have to mortgage the house and Tommy gets what he needs." Mallory said before pulling him into a hug. Mike just melted into her. They only pulled apart when they heard Tommy wake up and start gagging. Mallory rushed to his side while Mike wiped the tears away.

Mike didn't know what to do. He hated the idea that Mallory was giving something up that she had worked so hard for. But it was a better answer than anything else, and she would still have a job. They would still have to be careful, but Mike wouldn't have to wonder what prescriptions to fill. His son would be cared for. Maybe when it was all over, he could get a job to help her buy her part of the partnership back.

Tommy had another rough night, and Mike was up with him most of it. He let Mallory sleep since she had work in the morning. Their house felt empty without the other kids, and Emma had also caught the cold and was staying at a friend's. The next morning, Mallory went to work, and while they waited on Tommy's tutor to arrive, Mike tried to tempt him with something to eat.

"You love pancakes, son. Try these. I put the strawberry syrup on like you like too." Mike said as he sat the plate down in front of Tommy. Mike had also spiked the pancake batter with protein powder because Tommy hated his protein drinks.

"I saw you put the powder in it, Dad. It'll taste even funnier." Tommy said.

"Here. I'll try a bite and tell you." Mike said as he grabbed a fork and took a bite. It wasn't the best taste, but he hoped that Tommy wouldn't notice. "Not terrible." Mike said and Tommy gave him a look.

"Not good, though? Dad, I appreciate it, but I am just not hungry. You eat it. I think I am going to lay down for a bit before Mr. Hodges shows up." Tommy told him, mentioning the tutor that had been coming to the house since Tommy become ill.

"Alright. Tell me if you get hungry. I will make anything you want. You barely ate supper last night." Mike said.

"I want sherbet. I don't know why, but I do." Tommy said. The oncologist had told them that if Tommy craved something, even if it wasn't nutritional, to make sure he got it.

"When Mr. Hodges comes, I will run to the store and get a gallon. Anything else?" Mike asked. He had followed Tommy to the couch and tucked the blanket around him once Tommy laid down.

"Maybe some chicken noodle soup? The canned stuff is fine. You don't have to make me home-made. I do like the kind with the carrots in it." Tommy said.

"No problem. That does sound good. Maybe for lunch?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. That would be good. Dad, thank you. I love you and Mom. I now this hasn't been easy for you guys and you miss the other kids. It would have been easier if I had to leave instead of them." Tommy said.

"No. We needed to keep you here and they will be home soon. I love you too, and so does Mom. You get some rest. Mr. Hodges will be here in about an hour." Mike answered.

"Okay." Tommy said as he got comfortable. He was sound asleep within just a few moments. Mike ate the pancake, washed up dishes, and started a load of laundry. By the time Mr. Hodges got there, Tommy was rousing a bit.

"He's had a rough morning. I will run to the grocery store and to the pharmacy but will be just a few blocks away; if you need me." Mike said. He liked Mr. Hodges, and thankfully so did Tommy.

"We'll be fine." Mr. Hodges answered as he pulled books out of his bag and set them on the kitchen table. Tommy got off the couch and gave Mike a weak smile.

"Dad, could you get me a chocolate bar too, please?" Tommy asked.

"Of course." Mike answered before patting Tommy's shoulder. He grabbed the totes for the grocery store and headed out.

Mike got every item that Tommy could even begin to crave, including the soup, sherbet, and the candy bar. He stopped by the pharmacy and got the needed medications and headed home. Tommy was sitting at the table working on his lessons with Mr. Hodges. Mike started his lunch and listened in.

Tommy, like his mom was a good student. He hated missing school and sports. Since he had been diagnosed, his classmates and teachers had inundated him with ball-caps and sports gear. It was the highlight of Tommy's illness; the gifts and cards he was brought.

After Mr. Hodges left, Tommy ate a bowl of soup, grilled cheese sandwich, his candy bar, and some sherbet. Mike was worried that he was putting too much on his stomach, but he wasn't complaining on any nausea. Tommy finished lunch and went back to sleep on the couch, and Mike began tidying things up again. He was missing his other kids desperately. Maybe they would start feeling better soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Going Home**

Chapter 9

Tommy was a tough kid. He rarely complained of not feeling well and felt terribly that Mike and Mallory couldn't spend as much time with the other kids. He was totally selfless, but felt he was selfish.

The other kids were amazing. The younger kids didn't understand what was happening, but they understood that their parents had to devote most of their time to Tommy. There was no jealousy or anger.

Melanie had sold her partnership. They banked the money to pay for Tommy's medical expenses. It still made Mike feel badly. He felt that he was failing his wife and kids by not being able to cover everything, but Mallory always reminded him, Tommy was worth it all.

Tommy began feeling better and moved back into his bedroom, with the promise that he would wake his parents up if he needed anything. It gave Mike and Mallory some much needed time to rest and talk.

"Okay, Tommy's oncologist called and wanted to meet with us about his latest tests." Mallory said as she lotioned her hands and legs. Mike was already sitting in bed, trying to concentrate on a book. She climbed in next to him and cuddled into his side.

"Good or bad? Did she say? When?" Mike asked.

"She didn't say but I looked at his bloodwork. His counts are improved but I don't want to give a firm answer because it isn't my specialty. She wants to meet tomorrow morning at ten. I'm able to take off, so I will be there." Mallory told him.

"Before his chemo?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. That occurred to me too. Maybe he won't have to take it." Mallory remarked.

"Because he went into remission? Is that possible? Its been five weeks." Mike questioned, but Mallory turned to him and put a hand on his chest.

"Mike don't get your hopes up. It might be a good sign, or I might not have known what I was looking at. In any case, they will have to do scans and everything too. Not just bloodwork. I shouldn't have mentioned seeing the results, but she emailed them to me. Al looked at them too and he thought they looked 'encouragingly optimistic.'" Mallory told him.

"I just want this over with. I am so tired." Mike admitted.

"I know, babe. You have been his constant caretaker and Tommy loves you for it. So do I for that matter. If this is that he is in remission, maybe we should take a mini vacation with the kids somewhere. I know you don't want to spend the money, and Tommy will still be very weak, but if he's gone into remission, we have something to celebrate." Mallory told him. She carefully straddled him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Or maybe a big party. You know how Tommy loves barbeques and it is starting to get warmer. We could fix all his favorite foods. It would be easier for the older girls to get off too. And all the people that have helped us can be there." Mike suggested. Most of the Nathan James crew had jumped in to help with the kids, meals, grocery shopping, mowing the yard and even house cleaning so Mike and Mallory could concentrate on Tommy and not burden the girls.

"That's a thought, but let's see what tomorrow holds before we buy a brisket or make a reservation. I do know, Tommy is always up for a celebration." Mallory commented.

"He is and I agree. You ready to sleep? I'm exhausted." Mike asked. Mallory gave him an ornery smile but didn't make a move to get off his lap.

"This is the first time that we've had the room to ourselves in a month. Tommy is feeling good so maybe we won't get interrupted. Do you think I sat on you like this for not reason?" Mallory teased as she began kissing along Mike's jawline.

"To get my attention?" Mike suggested. He was beginning to thoroughly enjoy Mallory being so close and the kisses.

"Maybe, but not totally." Mallory said as the kisses continued. Mike gave in and wrapped his arms around Mallory before working her off and picking her up to lay her down on her back.

The next morning, they got the younger kids to school, the older girls to their jobs and headed for Tommy's oncologist appointment. He was still feeling good and had ate a decent breakfast. The wait at the doctor's office felt like an eternity to Mike and he was doing his best to not get his hopes up, concentrating on Tommy's happy chatter.

Finally, they were called into Dr. Meyer's office. Mike and Mallory sat on the couch with Tommy in between them. Mike felt like he could be sick and even Mallory looked nervous, but Tommy was collected. Dr. Meyer sat down in an armchair next to them and gave them an encouraging smile.

"We do need to do some scans today instead of chemo. The blood counts are telling me Tommy might be in remission, not to mention that the nurse tells me that he is feeling better. I want to check the lumps and see if they are dissipating too. Now, let's not get our hopes up. Remission can only be a port in the storm, but it is a good sign. Tommy, can you and your parents follow me to an exam room? I'll need you in a hospital gown and we can wait in the hall." Dr. Meyer asked. They all stood up and allowed Tommy to change into a hospital gown before going into the room.

It took a half hour for Dr. Meyer to check the lumps that had been there initially and then to check for new. There were no new ones, and the old ones were either gone completely or a lot smaller. Mallory had to go into work, but Mike stayed with Tommy in as many of the scans and exams as he could.

They wouldn't get the results immediately and Dr. Meyer would call Mallory when they did. It could be later in the afternoon or even the next day. Mike took the opportunity to take Tommy to his favorite pizza restaurant. They had to eat in a secluded corner so that Tommy wasn't exposed to any germs and it was a table that Mike had watched being sanitized, but it was a treat for Tommy and nice for Mike to be able to spend time with Tommy. He was hoping that Tommy was in remission so he could spend more time with his other kids. He missed them a lot.

After lunch, Tommy asked to go home. Despite not having chemo, he was still tired and soon fell asleep on the couch. Mike did some cleaning and started dinner before the younger kids got home from school. Once they got home, Tommy woke up and the boys played a video game while Faith helped Mike with supper.

Faith was a lot like Mallory, but she also had the same sweet personality that Emma had. Of all the kids, she had been the most neglected during Tommy's illness, but she was happy with anything Mike and Mallory did. Even a trip to the grocery store or helping with dinner.

"Dad, if Tommy is feeling better, do you think next Saturday night we can do something? I got this at school. It's a daddy/daughter thing they are doing. Kind of like a date night, I guess. They have dinner and a dance and everything." Faith asked hopefully as she showed Mike a flyer from the school.

"I don't see why we couldn't. Its two weeks from now. Maybe Mom can take you out Saturday and get you a new dress too. Will I have to wear a tie?" Mike asked and Faith gave him a massive smile.

"I would like you too, but you don't have to. I know that money has been tight since Tommy got sick and I have plenty of dresses." Faith answered. Mike pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"A new dress won't hurt much, and Mom knows all the best places." Mike insisted. He desperately wanted to make the dance special for Faith. She was so tenderhearted and often-forgotten about. Mike and Mallory were blessed with each of their kids, and loved them all equally, but Faith was often pushed to the back burner because she had such a good nature.

"Thanks, Daddy. I really hope that Tommy gets to feeling better. Not because of the dance and dinner. I just want him better, ` so you and Mom aren't so stressed out. I miss when we did fun stuff." Faith told him.

"I hope so too. And I am sorry that we haven't been able to spend so much time together. Mom and I miss it too. We appreciate you kids being so understanding and we love you all." Mike said before giving her another kiss on the forehead just before Mallory bounced in with a massive smile on her face.

"Dr. Meyer just called. We are in remission, but more than that, she can't detect anymore cancer in Tommy's system. It is going to have to be monitored and he'll have to have some regain some strength, but she is very happy." Mallory announced and everyone began whooping and hollering.


	10. Chapter 10

**Going Home **

Chapter 10

Tommy wanted to have a celebration at home, instead of having a family vacation somewhere else and they waited a full month for him to regain his strength and appetite. The whole time, he added to the guest list, and the food list. It would be a potluck dinner.

In that time, both Mike and Mallory spent time with the other kids. Mike went to the dance with Faith and made it a special night for her with a new dress, flowers, he wore a suit, pictures and ice cream after. They also spent time with their older kids, knowing the girls had sacrificed a lot. One day, about a week before the party, Mike took Emma out for breakfast. She had happily given her dream job up to stay home.

"So, things have been so busy, I haven't had a chance to ask a lot about the new job. How's it going? It isn't Chicago, where you really wanted to be." Mike said.

"I think I actually like it better. I was worried about being so far from home with that other job, rent being so high and just not knowing anyone. Here, I know people, and am close to home. I have been looking at a few condos too. There's a loft I really like, but it's a purchase, not rental." Emma said.

"Can you qualify for a purchase? Those things aren't as stringent as before. Honestly, home ownership is always better than rent. You are just helping someone else with their mortgage. You could be building your own credit and a loft would be low maintenance." Mike advised.

"Well, I checked with everything. I can get the loan, and the mortgage payment comes out cheaper then rent, renter's insurance and all that. Even with home insurance, I would come out ahead. The building I am looking at has both rental and homeowner-owned properties. The problem with the rental is that you also have to rent a parking spot, and you have to pay extra for all the amenities, like the gym, security, parking, etc. With home-owned, all that is rolled in." Emma explained.

"Is there a home association fee?" Mike asked.

"Its minimal, $125 a month, and it doesn't even add up to rent and all the fees." Emma said as she took a bite of her waffle.

"Well, let me ask this then and you don't have to answer. What's the mortgage, insurance and association fees, compared to the rent and other fees?" Mike asked.

"Mortgage, insurance and fees will be $1300 a month. The rent alone will be $1600, plus $250 for insurance, and an added $300 for all the other stuff. And I forgot to mention, the mortgage pays for basic cable, internet, water, electricity and trash. With rental, that is yet another fee. Plus, the loft is bigger than a rental unit, and honestly recently remodeled. I like it better." Emma explained.

"Well, if I was in your shoes, and could do it, I would buy; not rent. What exactly do you need from Mom and I?" Mike asked one final question.

"Honestly, I just want you to look at it. I don't need a co-signer or anything. I want to make sure it isn't too good to be true. If you want, the manager said he could meet us there at eleven." Emma said.

"Well, eat up." Mike said. He had really struggled with Emma giving up her dream, but if she was loving her new job, and buying a loft apartment, he could temper his disappointment. He did like having her closer. He would miss her if she was so far away. He sent Mallory a text that he had to look at an apartment with Emma and would be home later.

They ate breakfast and headed for the apartment building. It was in a good neighborhood, close to Emma's work, but also on the way to Mike and Mallory's subdivision. It had been built a year before and was targeting people like Emma. Young, single professionals. There were also so older couples in the building. They met with the manager, and Mike began inspecting the loft that Emma wanted.

It was a bit too modern for Mike's taste, but Emma seemed to love it. He checked the water pressure, if the gas stove lit easily, the water heater, how strong the steps to the loft area was and asked a thousand questions, involving security, alarm systems and things Emma wouldn't know to ask. He also asked about hidden costs. The only downfall was that Emma would have to buy furniture. By the end, Mike gave his stamp of approval on the apartment. On the way home, Emma smiled at him.

"Thanks for asking all the questions, Dad. I knew they needed to be asked but was afraid the manager was sugar-coating things. I'll have to buy furniture though." Emma remarked.

"I'm sure Mallory would love to help you with that part, and I will paint and hang curtains or blinds. It is a nice place and it fits the security concerns any father would have. Close to work and the house." Mike said.

"Thanks, Dad. I really do appreciate it. I know the past few months have been rough. You were not thrilled that we put our lives on hold, but we wanted to. We wouldn't have felt right to just go on like nothing was happening. I would have hated living in Chicago, knowing how sick Tommy was and that you all needed help." Emma told him.

"I loved having you guys there. I just hated that you all were sacrificing for us." Mike said.

"Well, we didn't feel that it was a sacrifice. We just felt we needed to go home and be a family. If things didn't go so well for Tommy, we wanted to be close. I wouldn't have been able to come home if I was in Chicago, and Sailor would have been deployed again. Hannah was just letting some stuff go that was stressing her anyway. You and Mom mean too much to us to allow you to be so stressed out. Honestly, it didn't feel like we were sacrificing much at all, and like I said, I love my job, perhaps more than I would have loved Chicago. I am close to home, I will have a great apartment, and things are good. Tommy is getting better every day. No sacrifice where we are concerned." Emma stated.

"I really do love you girls. Although, you aren't girls anymore. You three are all women now and I couldn't be prouder." Mike said.

"We love you too, Dad. I just wish that it wasn't wrong to still climb up into your lap and fall asleep. We all miss that. Even Faith was complaining about it." Emma complained.

"All of my kids have stopped doing it. Alex stopped it about a year ago, and I miss it a lot." Mike remarked.

"Just wait a few years, Dad. There might be grandkids in your lap." Emma teased.

"Don't remind me. I am not ready for you girls to be married off. I do like the idea of grandbabies, but that can wait." Mike insisted. They pulled into the driveway at the house and Mike put his arm around Emma as they walked up the walkway.

"They'll have an amazing granddad. You will have them spoiled rotten in no time at all." Emma said with a laugh.

"Still, wait a few years. Enjoy this time in your life. I love having you kids and love every second I have with you all and Mallory, but I also enjoyed the single life." Mike admitted.

"I will, Dad, I promise. Let's go inside. Its still a little chilly out here." Emma remarked and they made their way inside. Tommy was sitting at the kitchen island with Mallory going over his requested foods for his party.

"I really would like those deviled eggs, Mom. And that cake you make with the whipped topping, caramel and chocolate." Tommy said. His appetite had returned with a vengeance.

"A holy cow cake? I can make that, and I can see about Debbie making the deviled eggs. Dad and Tom are handling the meat, but right now, its hamburgers, hot dogs, bratwursts, chicken, pork steaks and some beef steaks. That sound good?" Mallory asked. Emma had gone upstairs, and Mike wrapped his arms around Mallory and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah. I have the list of people that are coming from school too. Just my ball team, a few friends, less than five, and my coach, his wife and their three kids." Tommy said as he gave Mallory the list.

"Perfect. Your dad and I have invited some people and its becoming a block party more than anything. We also invited some people from my work and church. Just Dr. Crider and a few others." Mallory said as she put the list from Tommy in her notebook. She was ultra-organized and was organizing the party.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. I know this is all costing a lot, but I do prefer this to a family vacation. I like including other people in our celebration. I love you both." Tommy said. Mallory gave him a smile and pulled him into a hug and Mike wrapped his arms around both of them.

"We love you too." Mike said simply. As he hugged his wife and son, the memories of cleaning an endless amount of vomit up, taking care of his sick son, and neglecting his other children just kind of faded away. They would always be there, but the happier memories were taking over. They just had to get through the stress of the party.


	11. Chapter 11

**Going Home **

Chapter 11

Mike watched the kids playing on a slip and slide and flipped the burgers on the grill. Tommy's party had turned into a full-on event for their subdivision and a lot of their friends. There were bounce houses, water games, food, and live music. Mike didn't even want to think about the price tag, but it was all worth it. Tommy was getting better every day.

Mallory had arranged everything, and everyone was having fun. Mike had stayed at the grill cooking, but he was wanting to walk around and visit. Danny and Wolf took over cooking and Mike walked to the drink table where Mallory was visiting with her business partner, Al and his wife Mary. Mike grabbed a beer and joined them.

"Alright, since I have both of you here, I wanted to tell you; my buying out your partnership was just a short term…not loan. Gift…" Al said, obviously struggling.

"What he is trying to say is, we knew that you needed the money, but would never take it as a gift. Al temporarily bought your side of the partnership, to give you the money that was needed. Now that Tommy is well again, we are giving you the partnership back, with no expectation of payment. In fact, we absolutely do not want payment. We don't have any kids of our own, so you are the closest we have to family. This is something we'd do for family." Mary explained. She was a retired judge and was unbelievably wise.

"We…I don't know what to say." Mallory said.

"There is nothing to say. You built the practice, as much as I did. As Mary said, you are like a daughter to us, and have given us beautiful grandchildren. When I finally retire, the practice will be yours. Period." Al said. Mike could tell that Mallory was fighting tears. Losing her part of the practice had hurt both of them. It was what she had fought for, and what they had both sacrificed for.

"I'll speak for Mallory. Thank you both, so much. My parents died many years ago and you know Mallory's story. Our kids didn't ever really have grandparents, so having you both have given them that, and that is such a blessing. So, thank you both for that." Mike said. He had an arm around Mallory and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, thank you. We love you both, so much." Mallory finally said. She pulled away from Mike to give both Al and Mary a hug. After they walked away, Tom appeared at Mike's elbow. He obviously had something to say too.

"So, we know the two of you have been exhausted. I talked with the older girls and made some arrangements. Once you two get done here, you are to head to the Riverview. You have a night there, with couple's massages, a nice dinner and a full night of rest. Something neither of you have gotten since all this started. And don't worry about the kids. Between the older girls and us, they will be fine. I don't want to see you two until late tomorrow. We have it covered until Monday, if you would want to stay that late." Tom said.

"We will go, but I can't promise we'll get a full night's rest. We don't get many nights away from the kids." Mike said mischievously. Mallory slapped his shoulder but had a huge smile on her face.

"I kind of figured that much. You guys are like two teenagers in the backseat." Tom teased.

"But, not nearly as inexperienced. We have the kids to prove that." Mike argued. Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Or proves you lack understanding of birth control." Tom said before walking off. Mike pulled Mallory into a hug and kissed her.

"Wonder if we can sneak off?" Mike asked.

"Probably not advisable. This is Tommy's big day. I wonder if I should go scare those girls off. They are all over him." Mallory said.

"Let him be. I do think we need to think about giving him the talk. You want to? You're the doctor." Mike said.

"You're the dad. That trumps doctor any day of the week. Remember to talk about birth control." Mallory said.

"Yuck." Mike answered.

"You won't let me break that train wreck up." Mallory said as she pointed over to their oldest son.

"You can if you want to, but it'll embarrass him for years to come. I would prefer that he has a prom date and all." Mike said.

"True." Mallory said.

"The blonde is really into him and she is kind of cute. Course, the redhead is too, and if he is like his dad, he prefers redheads." Mike joked.

"You're a mess. Go check the meat." Mallory ordered. She gave him a kiss before he walked away and began pouring cups of punch.

Mike and Mallory talked to people, made sure everyone got enough to eat, cleaned things up, and gave their kids hugs and kisses. Emma and Hannah had packed bags for him and Mallory, and they were on the road by six pm.

The hotel room was much nicer than Mike and Mallory would have ever had for themselves, and the massages were in their room. There was also a hot tub that Mike and Mallory utilized after the massage. They were relaxing and just enjoying each other, exactly what they needed to do.

"I know we joked about the full night's sleep, but that sounds pretty good right now." Mallory remarked. Mike smoothed her long red hair back and kissed her temple.

"Whatever you want to do, honey. You were the one who worked your tail off the last week to get things ready." Mike said.

"You did too. Its kind of a letdown. In the last two weeks, we've moved Emma into her apartment, planned for and prepared the party and now, we just have to go back to our everyday life." Mallory remarked.

"Yes and no. We have a lot of takeaways. I think we are a lot closer to the kids then before. We have developed our own little family of friends. And we've learned to take a breath." Mike said as he kissed Mallory's bare shoulder. He was gently massaging her lower back and she leaned against him.

"Very true. I love you." Mallory said before leaning back and kissing Mike.

"I love you too. Let's go to bed." Mike said before they both stood up and dried off. They could have had a romantic dinner and night, but instead, they changed into their comfortable pajamas, found a movie on TV and fell asleep in each other's arms, finally recovering from the trauma of the past few months.

**I don't know if I will pick this back up, because of how low readership has been. For those that have read but not reviewed, thanks for the reading! Reviews are much appreciated, though. I've changed the whole course of a storyline to work within reviews. **


End file.
